Harry's Punishment
by ShadowSense
Summary: It seems that Rowena Ravenclaw wasn't happy about what happened to her Diadem. Three months after his defeat of Voldemort, she appears in his bedroom to punish him, and teach him a lesson he'll never forget.


**It seems that Rowena Ravenclaw wasn't happy about what happened to her Diadem. Three months after his defeat of Voldemort, she appears in his bedroom to punish him, and teach him a lesson he'll never forget.**

 **Cover Art: harrypotter*dot*wikia*dot*com/wiki/Ravenclaw's_Diadem**

 _ **This was inspired by a story here on Fanfiction*dot*net: 'Punishment'. Story ID: 8527551**_

 _ **EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE**_

"So Harry, did you really think you could destroy my diadem and get away with it?'' A soft, yet stern, female voice enquired into the darkness.

Harry sat up in bed instantly. It had been three months since the death of Voldemort, and reporters were still hounding him. Not just because of that, but also because he had decided not to get back together with Ginny. Although, they had not been as bad as they could have been. Probably because he was, you know, the Chosen one.

He'd only gotten into bed a few minutes ago, but admittedly he was pretty tired. He knew it war around 2 in the morning, and he had an important meeting with Hermione about the relationship between Aurors and the DMLE. They didn't want to step on each other's toes; her being head of the DMLE and him of the Auror Department.

He laid back down, figuring he was just mishearing things, although he didn't really belief that. In his sleep addled state though it made sense.

"I asked you a question?" came the voice again.

This time, Harry sat up straight, and summoned his glasses and wand to him windlessly, something he'd been practicing recently. Before he could act though, a warm feeling hit him and instantly his wand dropped from his hand and he fell back, his body not responding to him.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, realizing he still could speak.

"Who else would question my diadem?" the female voice called out, before he heard a click of fingers. The lights in the room turned out, and Harry just stared.

He was coming face to face with the spitting image of Rowena Ravenclaw!

She was wearing a medieval style, deep dark green dress that went down to just above her ankles, and soft, light brown, ankle boots, with a 4.5 inch slim stiletto heel. Her lips were a luscious red, and she was wearing a gorgeous emerald on a metal chain around her neck. She had long, black hair that went down half her back and across her shoulders, and she had a stern look on her face, which was slightly undermined by her bright green eyes.

Of course, Harry's gaze quickly acknowledged her beautiful, curvaceous body; her large breasts catching his eye for longer than was polite, as was his staring at her curves. Her legs looked lean and strong, and he took a split second to consider what her ass must be like.

This all took place in the matter of seconds, but this did not miss her attention.

"Checking me now, Harry?" she asked softly, knowing she was catching him in the act.

Harry soon caught up. "Are- Are... You can't be Rowena Ravenclaw" he stuttered out.

"Oh really?" she inquired. "Are you sure" she advanced closer, moving from the middle of his bedroom to three-quarters of the way in.

"I'll save you the trouble. I am Rowena Ravenclaw" she said sternly, reminding him of McGonagall, before looking him in the eye. "And you're in a lot of trouble with me".

"Wha-" Harry tried to speak, but she covered his mouth with her hand, tightly.

"You destroyed my diadem. Did you really think that I would let you get away with that unscathed? You don't even need to answer that – of course you did". She released his mouth, knowing he'd want to protest. She was willing to humor him.

"I had to. Tom Rid-Voldemort. He!" Harry tried, but was mercilessly overruled.

"You had to remove the Horcrux, I get that. But you should have found a way to destroy the evil magic without destroying my work. I decided to give you a few months to recuperate, knowing that you destroyed Tom Riddle. But now, I'm going to punish you" she smiled nastily at this last point, and Harry was reminded that she was one of the most powerful witches of all time. If not, the most powerful.

"How did you come back here?" Harry asked.

"Maybe if you're a good boy, I might indulge you" she smirked. Of course, they both knew that meant No. She wasn't very happy with him for breaking her prized possession, and she wasn't feeling very generous. At least, not in _that_ regard.

Harry stared at her, but before he could respond seconds later, she began. "You're going to do exactly what I tell you to. As you can see and feel, you are at my mercy already. Don't make me force you to do things, or I'll punish you much harder" she warned.

Harry gulped. With a wave of her hand, she conjured a metal seat in the middle of the room. She sat down on it and looked back at him.

"Let us begin your punishment. Get out of bed and kneel before me" she commanded, and Harry, worried about what might happen if he refused, complied. Smirking at him, she removed her heels, placing them to the side.

"Lick my feet now" she commanded. Harry hesitated, but the look she sent him compelled him to comply; Harry leaned down and licked her outstretched right foot. Lavishing his lounge inexpertly along the underside of her foot, he complied.

Over a period of nearly 15 minutes, Harry had licked her foot clean several times over, and she looked down on him. "Suck my toes!" she commanded. Harry complied immediately, capturing her big toe in her mouth and sucking tightly on it.

"Let's switch" she said, although it might have been interpreted as a question, it wasn't. Harry did as she asked, moving his attention to her left foot and repeating his task. After nearly 20 minutes, she said: "Stop" and moved her foot up.

Harry went to stand up, but she slapped him straight in her face. "I never said you could stand up. Stay on your knees". Harry remained submissively on his knees before her, as she appeared to be in deep thought.

After a few minutes, she addressed him again. "Lie down on the bed, face down" she ordered, and after very little hesitation, Harry complied. Rowena clicked her fingers, and Harry felt invisible rope bind him face down to the bed and his hands above his head. His ankles were also bound.

Rowena conjured a paddle. In an instant, she pulled down his shorts and smashed his arse with it.

"Ah!" Harry moaned out in pain, but was quickly silenced with a wave of Rowena's hand.

"Don't interrupt. This is your punishment and you will take it'' she ordered, smashing down on his arse again.

As Harry inaudibly yelled out in pain, Rowena smashed his arse with her paddle at alternating speeds, causing his arse to quickly go red.

After ten or so minutes she appeared to get bored. "I bet you won't enjoy this" she purred. "But then again, you might surprise me".

As Harry turned his neck as far round as he could manage, she deliberately took a finger and stabbed in straight into his arse.

As Rowena clicked her fingers in the direction of his head, Harry once more opened his mouth in pain, but no sound came out. She added another finger to her torture, penetrating his arse with her fingers at a fast pace. Harry tried to move his head but was unable to for several minutes, forced to watch as she tortured him, before she pulled her fingers out and flicked one at him, allowing him to move his head back into the pillow.

Flicking her wrist, she flipped him onto his front, the rope binding him seemingly instantly dissolving. Harry winced as his sore ass hit the bed hard, but he wasn't given much time to dwell on the pain... Rowena ran the same finger than she had stabbed into his arse up his body, before placing it on his lips.

"Suck it" she spoke, and he did, sucking on the same finger than had been down his arsecheeks. After a few minutes she withdrew her finger.

"All of this has rather turned me on. Luckily for me, I have someone to service me" she said, almost to herself, and straddled his stomach. Flashing her left hand across her, the top half of her dress vanished, revealing a lacy black bra.

"Again you're checking out my tits, you pervert you" Rowena taunted, smirking. Reaching her band behind her back, she unlocked her bra and slid it of her shoulders, letting it fall onto Harry's stomach. Clicking her fingers, the bra was transfigured into handcuffs, which she hovered in the air and moved to bind Harry's hands above his head. She was pinning him down; his helplessness compounded once more.

"You seemed so happy to look at my breasts. Now you have the chance to really experience them" she spoke, getting his attention away from her naked breasts.

"Okay" Harry managed to speak, looking shocked that he could actually speak.

"Yes, you can speak now" Rowena explained amusedly. "But your mouth is going to be very busy now".

Before Harry could react, she pushed her cleavage into his face. "Lick them. Suck them. Pleasure me" was all she said. Harry complied, sucking and licking the skin there. He threw in some kisses too. For him, it was anything that might cause her to perhaps end the… Punishment early.

Of course, Rowena Ravenclaw had no intention of ending it early, although she was more than half way done. She silenced herself so her moans wouldn't escape her, and pushed her breasts further and further into his mouth. It was a good job she did too, as she would have let out a large moan with Harry sucked on her tit that it would have ruined her Mistress persona.

Harry felt short of breath but he kept going, determined to keep the woman who, evidently, had ultimate power over him happy. And indeed, he was succeeding, far more than he knew.

She let him up after a while, smiling down at him. With a click of her fingers, she was completely naked a top of him.

"I think that a certain region of my body needs your tongue, don't you agree Harry?" she asked him. Harry, for his party, nodded weakly.

In one stride, she moved atop of him and sat on his face. "Until I cum all over your face, I'm not going to sit up. You better hope you can bring me to an orgasm quickly" she purred, moaning lowly as Harry, now fairly experienced in pleasuring a woman with his tongue, got to work.

She silenced herself again as she rode his face, grinding her hips at an increasing face. Harry for his part was feeling slightly light headed, although he knew that she would go through with her threat and kept going.

Harry didn't know it of course, but Rowena had grabbed her breasts and was now fondling them, enjoying herself immensely. Yes, she was punishing him for destroying her diadem, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself. She wanted to teach him a lesson he'd never forget – she'd succeeded.

After nearly 10 minutes, with Harry starting to feel extremely light headed, she came, nearly choking him in her liquid. She didn't get up though, and it was a further two minutes before she did so, somehow outwardly calm after her high. Internally was a different story off course.

She looked down on him, and with a smile, took a finger and wiped her cum all over the rest of his face and onto his lips, smirking as he instinctively licked it off. She stepped of him, and then noticed what she had suspected: his now straining erection. She stopped, as if in deep thought for a second, before her face amounted to a rather ominous smirk

With a smirk, she sat on the side of his bed and grabbed it tightly.

"Looked like it wasn't just me who enjoyed this. You're not supposed to enjoy your punishment you know" she said sternly.

Harry blanched, but then relaxed after he saw her smile. "I came here to teach you never to damage my House again, in any way, for whatever reason why. I doubt that this is a lesson you'll ever forget". Then, she took on a seductive smile. "Why not reinforce that last bit" she purred, before bending down to meet his dick with her mouth and ran her tongue all the way up.

"Look at me" she commanded, and once more, Harry could not take his eyes of her. Although, in this instance, he didn't want to.

With minimal effort, she engulfed his cock in her mouth tightly, taking his cock completely into her mouth. Moaning as she did so, she gave him an incredible bland of Deep-Throating and Giving Head, causing him to moan loudly as she pleasured him.

Of course, Rowena found one more way to punish him:

"I'm going to – Ah! Harry yelled out. He was just about to climax when she completely removed her head and slapped his balls – hard.

"I never gave you permission to cum, Harry" she said sternly.

"Please" Harry practically begged, trying really hard to move but to no avail. His arousal was now acutely painful for him; being so close yet so far.

"Have you learnt your lesson, Harry?" she asked softly.

Without hesitation, Harry responded: "Yes. Yes, I have".

"And what was your lesson, Harry?" she asked, as she grabbed his cock tightly.

"It… It was never to damage your House in any way. For-For-or An-y Reason-n" he stuttered out, as she tightly gripped his cock.

"And you never will, will you?" she asked.

"No, I won't" he got out quickly.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if that's enough for an orgasm. After all, I am _punishing you_ " Rowena contemplated, circling the tip of his cock lightly with her fingers.

"Please" Harry begged loudly; he was lost to his sudden lust now.

Rowena gave a predatory grin. "Swear a fealty oath to me, Harry. Swear a fealty oath to your mistress Rowena Ravenclaw"

Harry knew deep down he should not do this. But he did it anyway, Rowena's persuasive hands encouraging him. "I, Harry James Potter, swear an oath of fealty to my Mistress Rowena Ravenclaw"

There was a flash of light but Rowena distracted him with her hands and her mouth, kissing his length and stroking his member.

Harry moaned extremely loudly as Rowena grabbed his balls with her free hand and jerked him off with her hands hard and fast, and it was a matter of less than half a minute before he moaned loudly, and his cum coated her hand.

She looked him in the eye, and flicked her wrist slightly. His handcuffs were dissolved. A second later, hus hands and ankles were then bound spread-eagled to his bed with what appeared to be black chains.

Taking her hand, she moved up the bed and wiped his cum all over his face and hair, coating them in his liquid. Smirking at him, she clicked her finger, and summoned a pair of lacy underwear from nowhere. She wiped the underwear in the last remaining cum coating her fingers.

Before he could ask her if they were hers, or more importantly what she was doing, she stuffed the underwear in his mouth, and then a rope wrapped around his head, tightening the gag so he couldn't spit it out. Which he would have done – despite his earlier actions he wasn't particularly interested in tasting his own cum.

With another smirk, she summoned a pair of stockings from nowhere, and wrapped it around his eyes and head, blindfolding him.

She then leaned down and whispered in his ear: "This will undo in just over 24 hours. Hope you didn't have anything planned".

Laughing out loud at the indignant moan that came from Harry as he tried to protest, she leaned down and whispered into his other ear: "Don't worry. After you've experienced 24 hours bound, I'll let you free.

She paused for a few seconds, before purring: "I'll see you soon, my pet"

Harry felt his magic pulse in approval at her words, and he looked around for Rowena blindly in confusion.

Within seconds, Harry realised with he'd done. _He'd sworn an oath of fealty! She'd seduced him into an oath of fealty!_

Rowena only smirked at the look on his face - which of course he couldnt see - and then Harry heard a pop, sounding like apparition, and Rowena Ravenclaw was gone.

Harry tried to furiously escape his bounds, but it was no luck. He was stuck.

Harry sighed, guessing she was gone, and tried to move. He could not. Mentally, he summarized what had happened:

Rowena Ravenclaw was somehow alive, at least in some way.

She wasn't happy with the destruction of her diadem, and had… Punished him for it.

He had somewhat enjoyed the punishment. And shed seduced him into making an oath of fealty.

He was going to see her again.

And Hermione was going to kill him for missing the important ministry meeting later today. There was no way he was going to tell her what really happened, of course.

He shifted slightly, trying to get conformable, and then prepared to try and go to sleep within his bonds. Just as he was beginning to fall asleep, a sharp pain in his head work him fully again.

 _Experienced 24 hours bound..._ Harry sighed, settling in for the long haul and trying to ignore the pain in his ass and the fact that he'd just sworn an oath of fealty to Rowena Ravenclaw... And he wasn't even entirely sure what an oath of fealty entailed!


End file.
